


Band

by Evergade



Series: Hijack June Week 2017 [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Tout ça, c'est la faute de Rustik
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Toothiana, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Katherine/Nicholas St. North
Series: Hijack June Week 2017 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675285
Kudos: 3





	Band

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

« Tout ça c'est la faute de Rustik. »

Cette pensée tournait en rond dans la tête d'Hiccup. Rustik était le seul responsable de sa venue ici. Il leur avait cassé les pieds pendant des mois, quand il avait su que son groupe préféré ferait un concert dans le trou paumé qu'était la ville de Beurk et Kranedure avait lancé l'idée débile (puisque c'était Kranedure) qu'ils y aillent tous les huit : Rustik Varek Astrid, Hiccup, Kogn et Krane, Dagur et Ingrid. Tout le monde sauf Hiccup et Varek avait décrété que c'était une super idée. Varek avait fini par céder quand Ingrid lui avait fait les yeux doux et Hiccup, désormais sans soutien avait abandonné et s'était laissé entraîner.

Et les voilà donc trois mois plus tard, à faire la queue pour attendre de rentrer dans la salle de concert. Rustik ne tenait plus en place et ressemblait de plus en plus à une groupie surexcitée. Kogn et Krane se mirent à danser avec lui pour se moquer de lui mais Rustik n'y faisait pas attention. Au bout d'un moment, Dagur, plus qu'agacé par le bruit qu'il faisait trouva l’opportunité pour les calmer.

-Hey, c'est pas le groupe, là-bas ?

Immédiatement, sept têtes se tournèrent vers l’entrée. On y entendit des cris de joie principalement féminins alors que cinq personnes descendaient d'une limousine. Le premier à en descendre était un colosse brun au visage buriné et aux bras tatoués. Il avait un T-Shirt rouge avec un G stylisé noir au milieu et un baggy foncé. Il leva ses baguettes de batterie vers la foule qui se mit à hurler. Le suivant fut un garçon presque aussi grand que le premier, des cheveux poivres et sels partants dans tous les sens. Il avait la peau halée, indiquant qu'il avait pris un bain de soleil il n’y avait pas longtemps et sa chemise noire aux manches déchirés laissait apparaître des tatouages tribaux sur ses bras. Il leva l’étui de sa basse en direction de la foule qui hurla davantage avant de se retourner vers la limousine en tendant la main et une jeune fille en sortie. Elle avait des cheveux bariolés aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et une robe jusqu'au-dessous des genoux d’un mélange de bleu, de vert et de jaune. Elle portait un étui de violon à la main et fit un sourire à la foule qui hurla. Le garçon qui suivit était encore plus petit que la fille. Il avait le teint pâle et les cheveux blonds vénitien très bouclés, il était habillé entièrement en jaune, du petit chapeau melon qu'il avait jusqu'à ces docks Martins en passant par son t-shirt sans manches, ses bretelles et son baggy. Il avait un sourire doux et portait un clavier synthétiseur dans une house. Finalement, le dernier membre sortit et les ovations de joies grimpèrent au sommet. C'était un garçon pas très grand avec des cheveux très décolorés, des piercings aux oreilles et à l'arcade. On pouvait apercevoir un tatouage, dans son coup qui disparaissait sous un T-Shirt bleu, un pantalon brun foncé couvert de chacune et des converses couvertes de dessins. Il leva un étui à guitare et cria :

-Comment ça va Beurk ?!

Les cris redoublèrent et les cinq membres saluèrent la foule. Hiccup les regarda faire en levant les yeux au ciel, attendant que la soirée se finisse avec impatience pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Le groupe parcourut la foule des yeux et celui avec les cheveux poivre et sel le regarda. Le brun se sentit soudainement gêné. Bien que l'avis des gens à son égard ne l’intéressât pas outre mesure, il se persuada que le bassiste se disait ''Mais qui est ce misérable mortel qui se croit supérieure à nous, dieux de la musique, pour ne pas être impressionné ?'' Merci les cours particuliers de mythologie (et merci à Rick Riordan). Le bassiste donna un coup de coude au garçon avec les cheveux blancs et montra leur groupe du doigt. Il les regarda et Hiccup se sentit paralysé par le regard glacial du guitariste. Mais le musicien eut un petit sourire sarcastique et soudainement, tout fut brisé. Rustik sauta comme un gosse le matin de Noël, le bouscula et il tomba sur Dagur qui grogna en l'aidant à se relever.

-Eh, vous avez vu ? Il me regarde ! S'écria Rustik HEY LES GUARDIANS, ON VOUS ADORE !

Hiccup jura contre lui-même. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas lui que le guitariste regardait. Il devait plutôt se payer la tête de Rustik qui jouait les phénomènes de foire à gigoter comme s'il avait des araignées dans son caleçon.

Finalement, les Guardians rentrèrent et ils durent patienter encore une demi-heure avant de pouvoir entré à leur tour. Hiccup avait prévu de se poser dans un coin loin de la scène, avec un livre. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas la musique mais… Non, il détestait la musique en faite. Il aimait les accords doux et les mélodieux, d'un violon, d'un piano ou d'une harpe, mais le reste lui faisait saigner métaphoriquement les oreilles. Mais c'était sans compter sur Rustik qui s'était débrouillé pour les traîner juste devant la scène. Alors Hiccup avait pris son mal en patience, s'était adossé à la scène et attendit que ça passe. Tout le monde hurlait en même temps que les chansons se faisaient et lui restait tranquillement à côté, à jouer avec son portable. Malheureusement, après une heure et demie, il n'avait presque plus de batterie. Heureusement, le concert était presque finis.

-Et maintenant, Berk, on va jouer à notre petit jeu, fit le bassiste. Celui qui attrapera ma chemise, ajouta-t-il en l'enlevant, révélant son torse musclé et ses tatouages au public qui cria d'appréciation, aura droit à une visite privée de notre loge ! Okay, cette fois, c'est à not' pote Jack de la lancer !

Il la tendit à Jack, le guitariste, qui la fit tourner en hélicoptère

-Alors, reprit le bassiste, qui va être l'heureux élu ?

Des 'moi' fusaient dans tous les coins et voyant qu'il avait la tête baissé sur son portable et qu'il n'écoutait rien, Rustik appela son cousin et Hiccup eut le malheur de relever la tête au même moment et finit avec une chemise trempée de sueur sur la tête. Il la retira avec deux doigts, la manipulant comme si c'était une boule puante sur le point d'exploser, et leva les yeux vers la scène, incompréhensif.

-Tu sais que le but du lancé de chemise, continua le bassiste, c'est que ça aille tout droit et pas sur le côté.

-Je sais pas visé et je t’emmerde, répondit le guitariste sur le même ton.

La salle rigola et le bassiste avança vers Hiccup.

-Félicitations, mon gars, t'as gagné un tour dans les loges.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Hiccup répondit :

-Oh non, je suis obligé ?

Tout le monde rigola et le bassiste répondit :

-Eh oui, mon pot, c'est la tradition.

Il l'aida à monter sur scène.

-Mais t'inquiète, North a déjà eu son p'tit déj, il te mangera pas.

\- Ферма, идиот!* répondit North

Bien que personne ne parlât le russe, tout le monde rigola et Hiccup rougit, gêné.

-Okay, fit le bassiste. Merci Beurk pour ton accueil chaleureux. En espérant que vous avez passé une aussi bonne soirée que nous ! Bonne nuit Beurk et à la prochaine !

Des exclamations tonitruantes raisonnèrent et le groupe quitta la scène un par un en saluant la salle. À contrecœur, Hiccup les suivit et parcourut les couloirs de la salle des fêtes avant d'arriver devant une porte avec un écriteau plaqué doré ''Loge des visiteurs'' ''Tout ça à cause de Rustik'' songea-t-il en maudissant une fois de plus sa malchance naturelle.

-Non, sérieux, fit Hiccup, vous emmerdez pas…

-T'inquiète pas, fit le bassiste, on fait ça à chaque fois.

Le batteur ouvrit la porte et dévoila la pièce aux yeux d'Hiccup. Il s'attendait à voir des néons lumineux partout, des miroirs avec des ampoules, des affiches de leur groupe mais pas à ce qu'il avait devant lui. Trois lits doubles étaient au fond, deux en pagaille et un fait correctement, de grands sacs noirs étaient posés dans un coin et une table contenait les restants de ce qui devait être un repas chinois. Le bassiste désigna les trois canapés installé à côté de la petite salle de bain.

-Installe-toi. Tu veux un truc à boire ?

-Euh, j'en sais rien.

-On a de la vodka, du Sulz, du whisky, du soda et de la bière.

-Euh… Vous n'avez pas du jus d'orange ?

-Du jus d'orange? Rigola le batteur. Niet, un grand gaillard comme toi, faut que ça boive !

-Laisse le, North. S'il veut pas boire…

Le bassiste lui donna une canette d'oasis.

-C’est tout ce qu'on a.

-Merci, dit-il en ouvrant sa canette.

-Au faite, comment tu t'appelles?

-Hamish ; répondit-il en buvant une gorgée.

-Hamish ?

-Mais tout le monde m'appe… _Hic_! Hiccup.

Les cinq musiciens éclatèrent de rire et Hiccup baissa les yeux vers sa canette, les joues rouges.

-Et bien moi, c'est Aster, voilà Nicolas St North, Sanderson Mansnoozie, Toothiana Fairyqueen et Jack Frost.

-Comment tu as connu notre groupe ? Demanda Toothiana.

-C'est mon cousin, Rustik, qu'est fan.

-Attends, fit Aster, ils ont vraiment appelé ton cousin Rustik ?

-Non, il s'appelle Rupert mais… Il est pas très délicat et un peu bourrin alors on l'a surnommé comme ça.

-'Tain, ricana Aster. Payes le surnom pourri.

-Tu peux parler, _Bunny_ , rigola Nicolas

Aster lui jeta la capsule de sa bière à la tête.

-Eh ! On avait dit qu'on arrêtait de m'appeler comme ça !

-Non, répondit North, il n'y a que toi qui as dit ça.

Sanderson donna un cou de revers de la main à North et lui indiqua l'ordinateur sur le lit.

-Quoi ?

Sanderson signa quelque chose et North pâlit :

-И дерьмо!**

-Père indigne, sourit Aster.

Hiccup regardait l'échange silencieusement.

-C'est l'anniversaire de son fils, aujourd'hui, expliqua Toothiana.

-Vous avez un fils ?

-Et une fille.

-Katherine va me tuer.

-C'est sa femme.

-Ah.

-Je reviens les gars, j'vais au café d’en face.

Il attrapa l'ordinateur et sortit de la loge. Sanderson fit des signes en direction de la porte et Aster hocha la tête.

-Ouais, essaye de rattraper sa bourde.

Sanderson sortit et Aster se leva ;

-Bon, y'a le matos à ranger. Tu me files un coup de main, chérie ? Demanda-t-il en tendant la main à Toothiana ;

-Bien sûr, sourit-elle en la prenant.

Aster serra la main d'Hiccup.

-Bon Hamish, c'était sympa de te rencontrer, tu peux garder la chemise et la revendre, j'pense que t'en tira 300 dollars, facile. Sur ceux, à la prochaine.

Toothiana lui fit un signe d'au revoir et ils sortirent. Hiccup se retrouva seul avec Jack qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche.

-Écoute finit-il par soupirer. Si tu veux, tu prends la chemise, je te fais un autographe pour ton cousin et tu pourras y aller. Je sais que Bunny est chiant à kidnapper les gens comme ça, c'est juste… Qu'on avait décidé de faire ça un jour, donner la possibilité à un fan de nous rencontrer et il a rencontré sa nana alors…

-Toothiana ?

-Oui. Elle était violoniste dans un conservatoire et elle est venu à un concert avec une copine. Elle a attrapé le T-Shirt de North et elle a passé la soirée à discuter avec Bunnny.

Hiccup hocha la tête.

-Depuis, continua Jack, on fait ça tout le temps.

Jack attrapa un bout de papier, y griffonna quelque chose et le tendit à Hiccup.

-Tiens, pour ton cousin.

-Merci. Et, en parlant de ça, je suis désolé pour son comportement.

-Comment ça ?

-Tout à l'heure, à l'entrée, il n'arrêtait pas de brailler et de sauter… J'ai vu que vous le regardiez avec Aster.

-Oh ça ? Non, c'est…

Jack se gratta la nuque, plutôt gêné.

-C'est toi qu'on regardait.

Hiccup rougit.

-Les fans qui sont déchaînés, on a l'habitude. Mais toi, tu étais complètement immobile, avec ton bouquin à la main, comme si… Comme t'en avait rien à faire. Bunny t'a remarqué et m'l'a dit parce qu'un de nos fans qui ne devient pas hystérique, c'est plutôt rare.

-Hum… fit Hiccup, rouge pivoine.

-C'est… C'est que t'aime pas la musique, ou…

-Non… 'Fin, si C'est juste… J'aime les mélodies calmes et tranquilles. Et pas le bord… La cacophonie que vous faites.

-Jack sourit.

-T'es plutôt…

-Vieux jeu, finit Hiccup. Oui je sais.

-J'allais dire renfermé.

Hiccup rougit.

-Ouais… Ouais plutôt.

Ils parlèrent pendant longtemps et Hiccup ne réalisa même pas qu'ils s'étaient rassis. Jack lui posa des questions sur sa vie, ses cours, ses loisirs et lui parla de sa ville natale, de sa sœur et les débuts de son groupe.

-Et là, Bunny se retrouva sur scène, les fesses à l'air, parce qu'il avait oublié de mettre un caleçon.

Hiccup éclata de rire.

-Sérieux ?

-Ouais ! Puis il était là ''Bon, alors celui qu'il l'attrapera… Eh, pourquoi vous ne dites plus rien ?

Hiccup rigola davantage. Et lorsque son rire se calma, il regarda Jack et vit qu’il le regardait intensément.

-Ça va ?

-Tu sais que tu as un sourire magnifique.

Un rire nerveux remonta sa gorge.

-Hah, euh non… J'ai les dents de travers et…

-Il est tellement chaleureux… Et tes taches de rousseurs… On a l'impression qu'elles s'illuminent quand tu rougis.

Hiccup rougit et Jack s'approcha de plus en plus.

-Et tes yeux… Ils sont tellement profonds.

Quand Jack ferma les yeux Hiccup ferma les siens, et bien que ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, il se laissa embrasser.

-Ah, beh, c'est pas trop tôt ! Fit Rustik, énervé. Ça fait trois heures qu'on t'attend !

Hiccup, cramoisie, tira sur ses manches nerveusement.

-Ouais… Ouais, désolé, mais je t'ai eu ça.

Il lui tendit l'autographe et Rustique le lut.

-''Appelles-moi, Jack 0638...''

Hiccup tourna complètement pivoine et lui enleva des mains en balbutiant et lui tendit le vrai autographe sous les rires de ses amis. Il se tourna vers le bâtiment et il vit Jack lui faire un petit signe de main derrière une fenêtre. Hiccup rougit et lui rendit timidement.

Son cousin grogna et se dirigea vers les voitures et Hiccup baissa les yeux en rougissant. Puis une pensée le frappa et il sourit doucement.

''Tout ça à cause de Rustik.''


End file.
